One example of a fluid delivery system comprises a spray-coating system including a device configured to spray a coating (e.g., paint, ink, varnish, texture, etc.) through the air onto a surface. Such spray-coating systems often include a fluid source and, depending on the particular configuration or type of system, a motor for providing pressurized fluid to an output nozzle or tip that directs the fluid in a desired spray pattern. For example, some common types of paint spraying systems employ compressed gas, usually air compressed by an air compressor, to atomize and direct paint particles onto a surface. Other common types of paint spraying systems include airless systems that employ a pumping unit for pumping paint from a paint source, such as a paint can. Pressurized paint is pumped from the source through a hose, for example, to a spray gun having a tip with a particular nozzle shape for directing the paint in a desired pattern.
Many painting applications require user mobility. Some examples include, but are not limited to, painting an exterior of a building, painting interior walls and ceilings of a building, staining a deck or fence, to name a few. Further, such painting applications require that a paint source (e.g., a paint can) is carried with the spraying system by a user as the user moves during the paint application process.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.